


幻想英雄谭

by cavolo



Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 夏露露（Saber） & 扎比（不限定性别）的奇怪又放飞的短篇堆放处
Relationships: Charlemagne | Saber & Kishinami Hakuno





	幻想英雄谭

**Author's Note:**

> 夏露露真可爱（单推了）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是校园AU，但其实可以忽略校园要素：只是一坨混乱的东西

查理，没到呢。是我来早了吗？说好班会课后一起去逛街的。

时间还充裕，等等吧。

我双手提着书包，左顾右盼。

“Saber 查理曼——飒爽登场——”

好大的喊声。我吓了一跳。恐怕整栋教学楼的人们都听见了。

“咚！”又一声巨响。有什么东西落到我的身边。

是查理。

摆出被阿斯托尔福称为“超级英雄式落地”的姿势。

“怎么样，Master？我刚才有没有很帅？！”

他笑着问我。

我不禁回以微笑，点头。

——当然！我的Servant是No.1。

“太好了……”

查理慢慢站直身体，随即伸了个腰。

——我们走吧。

今天只有我和他，仅两个人的归途。

就算是十二勇士，也不是非要每时每刻跟在国王身边的。

“说实话……”

他没有跟上我的脚步，而是站在原地、面露难色，让我有些担心。

——怎么了？你还好吗？

“……腰好痛！脚关节也好痛！明明之前特训过那么多次……真是太逊了。”

他轻微皱眉，对自己生闷气，右手伸到背后揉搓腰部，磨磨蹭蹭地靠近我。

——噗。

我没有取笑他的意思，但是，他感到苦恼的样子，真的很可爱。

“唔……”

啊，不开心了。得哄哄他。

——虽然很帅气，但是不安全。下次拜托你以帅气又安全的方式登场。

“帅气又安全的登场方式……我明白了！回头和他们一起想想！”

有种不好的预感。不过，他似乎从“逊色”的阴影里走出来了。

——比起这个，我们快点走吧。

“噢！帅气的Servant和帅气的Master，帅气地出发！”

查理重新露出笑容，牵起我的手，迎着樱花飞舞的春风，开始奔跑。


End file.
